<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Потому что нельзя… by jihiri_kuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628502">Потому что нельзя…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro'>jihiri_kuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гай из будущего [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Humor, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гай опять понял все не так…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гай из будущего [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Потому что нельзя…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кроссовер с к/ф «Гостья из будущего» по мотивам обсуждения «Трудно быть Гаем». Автор знает, что актеры совсем друг на друга не похожи, но он художник, он так увидел )))<br/>Написано на летний баттл-2020 для команды Robin of Sherwood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Гай влетел в отдел телепортации с такой скоростью, словно за ним черти гнались. Увидь его сейчас кто-нибудь из слуг в ноттингемском замке — свалился бы в обморок от страха. Но техники отдела были закалены всякими неожиданностями, и их суровой физиономией хроноагента Гизборна было не пронять. А дежурившую сегодня Бекки — тем более.<br/>
      — Здравствуйте, Гай! Вы как обычно — в средневековый Ноттингем?<br/>
      Гай буркнул что-то неразборчивое, что при хорошем воображении можно было принять за утвердительный ответ. Он уже хотел шагнуть в кабинку, но Бекки с неожиданной настойчивостью удержала его за рукав. Гай послушно остановился и повернулся к ней лицом: не вырываться же из хватки девушки, которая ниже ростом на добрых сантиметров тридцать. То еще зрелище будет.<br/>
      — Простите, пожалуйста, я бы не вмешивалась, но на вас лица нет. Вы чем-то сильно расстроены, а отправляться в таком состоянии в другую эпоху… как-то не очень правильно.<br/>
      Гай вздохнул, но техник действительно права: чтобы и дальше играть роль недалекого и вспыльчивого помощника шерифа, ему понадобится холодная голова. Надо бы присесть и вспомнить парочку подходящих асан из йоги…<br/>
      — Простите еще раз, но… может, расскажете мне, что случилось? Обычно становится легче, когда выговоришься кому-нибудь.<br/>
      Гай не считал этот факт таким уж бесспорным, но, посмотрев в лучистые карие глаза Бекки, вздохнул еще раз и сдался. Снова.<br/>
      — Спасибо, Бекки, но… дело в ерунде. Даже рассказывать не стоит, я… Ладно. Я только что был в московском филиале, и кое-что увиденное меня… скажем, разозлило. Это действительно ерунда, мне стоит не обращать внимания, но… какого черта они сделали этого робота похожим на меня?! Это намек такой, да? Что мешало дать ему внешность старика Иоганна Вольфганга… в молодости? Спасибо, что хоть назвали не в мою честь!<br/>
      Переведя дух, он посмотрел на собеседницу, удивившись, что не слышит немедленных заверений в том, что это действительно ерунда и не стоит придавать ей внимания… и замер. Плечи Бекки мелко вздрагивали, она не поднимала на него глаз и прикусила губу — чтобы не рассмеяться, с ужасом понял Гай. Кажется, что в прошлом, что здесь, он обречен встречать женщин, для которых будет только посмешищем… Постаравшись изобразить лучшую из своих каменных физиономий, Гай отрывисто попрощался и почти забежал в кабинку для телепортации.<br/>
      Всегда есть еще один отличный способ снять раздражение и злость. В своем времени это, конечно, не приветствуется, но там… Пусть ему только попадется на глаза какой-нибудь нерадивый стражник, спящий на посту!..<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      Бекки только тяжело вздохнула, когда хроноагент Гизборн… Гай буквально сбежал от нее в прошлое, и отругала себя за несдержанность.<br/>
      Гай был таким мужественным, умным, замечательным и… не понимал очевидных вещей — пора было и привыкнуть. Вот как ему объяснить, что внешность робота из московского филиала была не насмешкой над ним, а результатом опроса женской части персонала всего Института времени? Кажется, Гай и не подозревает о том, что его здесь давно и единогласно признали самым красивым мужчиной. Забавно: кто-то рассказывал, что там, в прошлом, считают точно так же!<br/>
      Надо будет обязательно попросить у Гая прощения, когда он вернется. Может, пригласить его на обед?<br/>
      Бекки вздохнула еще раз и вернулась за свой пульт, мимоходом поправив слегка покосившееся голографическое изображение робота Вертера, присланное коллегами из Москвы, которое пронзительно и холодно смотрело на нее голубыми глазами Гая Гизборна.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>